Reborn Tales: Namikaze Akito
by kyurilotus1st
Summary: He was the older brother of his father after he died. He didn't get any of it, but he understood this much. He had a second chance. It meant the world to him.


_How would you feel if the very person you loved betrayed you?! _

_Random Anime Quote #1_

* * *

Chapter 1: First Seven Years of Naruto-Who-is-Akito-'s Second Life

* * *

After Naruto died on the battlefield after killing Madara, the second-to-last thing he expected to happen to him... happened.

He got reborn as Namikaze Minato's older brother. I'm mean, what were the odds of that?! Well, at least he managed to live up to his reputation of being an unpredictable ninja, even there was no one to live it up to...

Well, this is Namikaze Akito's first seven years of his second life, two of them as an older brother.

* * *

In a small, nameless, fisherman village, during a peaceful autumn night, one woman was currently yelling her lungs out at her husband in pain while pushing her firstborn out of her womb. Said husband currently couldn't feel anything in his left hand as his wife was crushing it. He honestly didn't know that his wife was this strong or that her voice could be this loud until right now. Soon her voice was joined by another; their son's voice.

The new father could honestly say that getting his ears and left hand numbed was worth it when he saw his wife cradle his new son lovingly with tears in her eye.

The midwife that had overseen the birthing happened to be a good friend of the new parents."What are you going to name the boy, Akemi?"

Akemi kissed her son's forehead."Akito, Namikaze Akito."

* * *

Naruto saw darkness and felt warmth. But that was suddenly taken away when he felt that he was pushed through something(rather painfully he might add)and into a bright place where cold air attacked him. He fought the urge to cry out as loud as possible, but instincts won.

Dimly he heard a voice ask,"What are you going name the boy, Akemi?" He felt something brush against his forehead as a voice said right next to him,"Akito, Namikaze Akito."

* * *

The first few days were spent in inner confusion as Naruto/Akito tried to figure out what in the world happened to him. He remembered war then killing Tobi and Madara and the rest of the bad guys alone because his comrades were all dead. Naruto shuddered. He didn't want to remember their cruel deaths.

It wasn't until Kurama forced him into sleep and pulled him into his mindscape did he understand. But there was one thing that bothered him...

_"Why __is your fur white?"_**  
**

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"The Shiki Fuuin binds me to you whether your alive or not. But apparently there can't be two Kyuubis, so I became like this."**

_"Oh..."_**  
**

* * *

From then on it was easy to act like a baby but of course for a twenty-three year old that saw all his people die gruesome deaths, people began to notice. Naruto was too quiet, too smart, too... adult-like. At age one, he was already smarter than most five-year olds(it would be smarter than adults, but that would be hard to explain). At age two, he could walk and use chakra. The latter was a secret. At age three, he was smarter and stronger than most adults. At age four, he was the village sweetheart. His parents were proud, very proud, but worried. Worried for their son. So, they worked off their stress through something. Something that made Naruto stay awake at night.

Because of this, Naruto was an older brother at age 5.

He honestly didn't know what to think of this. He had his doubts, but to be the older brother of his own father meant that... he wasn't Uzumaki Naruto anymore. When his hair wasn't spikey but smooth and silky and reached mid back, he hadn't minded. It was still yellow. When he found out that he didn't have his whiskers, he was okay.

But this was different. Uzumaki Naruto was the son of Namikaze Minato, not the older brother. It meant that from now on, he was truly Namikaze Akito.

**"To me you'll always be the idiot,loudmouth,fishcake brat. You've been it too long for it to change."**

He chuckled. Maybe it won't be too bad.

* * *

At age six, the two brothers were always together. Whether it was because Minato's first word was 'Aki-nii' or not, it didn't matter. They were always together.

At age seven, they were orphans. Bandits had raided the small town. They had killed everyone in sight and burned down buildings. Akito had hid Minato in a small underground burrow and him to stay there. He left a Kage Bunshin behind without Minato knowing and went and killed all the bandits. It was easier than normal because Kurama had given Akito an ability to control the wind element itself without chakra. If used correctly, he could turn his body into the wind.

His parents had been killed already. So he made a grave for them and went back for Minato. When he found the him, Minato was writing away at the diary he had given to him. When Minato saw their parent's grave, Minato cried.

That's how Hatake Sakumo and his team of chuunin found the two. Without any hesitation, the older man crouched down and extended a hand."Would you like to come to Konoha?"Those seven words... Akito accepted the hand.

* * *

School started. I might not be uploading that much.


End file.
